Duck Duck Goose
by Aerophyi
Summary: 13 little letters. Simple, mysterious, alluring. No return address, but always received, read, and sought after. A strangely enthralling wild goose chase. SasuSaku AU


**AN:** Yeps. I'm back! This is a whole different style of writing I'm trying out: no crack/dark/confusing/stupid humour, sweet kissy-kissy-goo-goo stuff, or absolutely zero suspense because I suck at it.

I'm freaking writing a suspenseful chapter!

AH!

Okay, have fun!

Disclaimer: Me? Yes. I own it. If you ask my brother's best friend's auntie's daughter's boyfriend's grandpa's son's niece's neighbour, he'll tell you he owns it, but we can't believe everything we hear, now can we?

**Prolog  
**Just Before Dawn

#1

To the president's daughter,

Well, little girl, seems like it's your time now. You better do exactly what this letter says if you ever want to see your mother again. We know you haven't ever seen her. Why, you ask yourself? Because _we_ have her.

Little lady, we have known you ever since you were born, and you probably didn't even know that. It doesn't matter, because now we have hostage.

Before we get to the instructions of the first letter, let us tell you something your father hid from you for your whole life: you mother is _alive_ (though in captive of us. Either way, she's alive). She is here suffering right now because of _you_. So, we know you're a smart little girl; use your brains and come find us.

Of course, there has to be rules. There _always_ has to be rules, even for us. Let's start:

Don't tell anyone about this letter. You should be smart enough to know why without us telling you.

We will pay for all your traveling expenses. You're rich, but we don't want anyone tracking after you.

You may only bring one bag that you take with you at all times.

No electronic devices (e.g. laptops, cell phones). Communication during this trip is to only act normal around the ones you have to talk to.

Just four rules, but we'll know if you break one, and there _will_ be consequences.

Go and ask your father what place he liked best when he and his wife were kids. Go there, and look under the big rock by the bright yellow thing. Under there, you will find your second clue.

You must be confused right now, thinking this is all a prank. Well, you daddy will probably tell you so as well. Things will make more sense as you get more letters. It's your choice, and your mother is waiting.

Come and find us, little lady.

Y.Z.K.

**&&&&&&&**

Sakura Haruno blinked slowly, and then stuffed the letter back into the hard, expensive envelope and into her locker. Stupid people, writing her stupid notes. Who in the world will follow a complete strange letter's instructions, claiming to know where her mother is? As if, her mother died in a car accident a long time ago. Her daddy told her so.

Anyways, it was probably just some stalker of her dad's. He is the president after all.

"Hey! Sakura! Come on!"

Sakura turned her head towards the source of the voice. Her best friend, Ino, waved at her, rushing her so she isn't late for her next block.

"Ino! You can go first if you want to; we don't have the same class anyways." Sakura replied casually. She really needed time to think. Who in the world would be able to get into her school—St. Adelaide—the famous boarding school for the gifted, talented, and rich? Besides, she does a pretty good job of keeping herself unnoticed at this school. She wasn't the only one with a famous family member.

Ino Yamazaka looked back at Sakura worriedly, but left anyways. She was going to be late. Besides, Sakura probably got another love note from a shy boy from St. George, and didn't know what to do with it.

**&&&&&&&**

Sakura stared at Ms. Stevenson, and pretended to take notes.

Though she said to herself the whole letter was extremely dumb and stupid, she couldn't shake a feeling from it off of her mind. It was so _mysterious_. So mysteriously _alluring_. Whoever the "we" was, they spent time to hide every envelope, to write out every clue.

'No,' Sakura told herself, 'this has to be some kind of funny prank. Yeah, for the times I cut in line for the cafeteria.'

Sakura reached into her bad and felt around. She froze when her fingers brushed a familiar material.

The letters just kept coming back.

**&&&&&&&**

Miss Haruno,

Are you hesitant? You probably are, such a good little girl. Well, it doesn't hurt to try does it?

Go and look under that big rock; you can decide then if I'm lying.

Y.Z.K.

P.S. This is not the second letter. This is simply a note.

Sakura froze. They knew her. They really knew her. No one could get into St. Adelaide undetected. No one but someone going here.

**&&&&&&&**

**AN: **Hahahaha! I know! Short, right? This has been sitting on my laptop for who knows how long, and because I'm simply a efficient (lazy) girl, I published it!

I might not continue this, because I know it isn't that great, but your opinions are always welcome!

Again, I update when I update. You review when you review. It's life.

Cheers,

Aero


End file.
